


You And Me Forevermore

by FromDreamstoEmpires



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Someone pls hug them i'm crying, We Hurt The Ones We Love The Most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/pseuds/FromDreamstoEmpires
Summary: People say that soulmates aren’t real. People say that soulmates are those who never got the chance to be together-to get the chance of being happy in a different lifetime. And maybe this is the universe's way of apologizing for the heartache they went theough to get here.Or two universes where they get their happiness and the one where they don't.





	You And Me Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> First of all thank you for reading and i hope y'all enjoy it!!! Ariel i hope you like this fic!<3 I had a lot of fun writing this and participating in the event!! I got the inspiration from this post on tumblr http://rmeisel.tumblr.com/post/180170527749/one-you-touch-me-on-new-years-eve-and-i-kiss The title comes from the song New Year's Day by Taylor Swift which came on as i started writing this. :)

People say that soulmates aren’t real. People say that soulmates are those who never got the chance to be together-to get the chance of being happy in a different lifetime. 

One: You touch me on New Year’s Eve and I kiss silver glitter and Lemoncello off your lips.

(There's an infinite of universes and possibilities of all the ways they could have met. In this one it's gentle and soft in a way that feels like forgiveness. Or maybe it's the feeling of an unspoken apology for the hell they went through. For the misatkes that were made and the heartache that it caused. In this one it stars with silver glitter kisses that taste like lemoncello on New Year's Eve.)

In Anakin’s defense, he thinks that this will make a fascinating story for their kids and grandkids when they ask how they met.

It isn't that he didn't want to come to the party-actually it was that he didn't want to come. He was never a party person, but he did promise Padme that he would go with her.

Now, he's heard of there being a trio of soulmates before, but as Anakin sees the matching soulmarks on two people who aren't Padme, that was a first for Anakin.

He sees the woman take off her coat and the man roll up his sleeves and he sees his and Padme's mark: a pair of hands with swirls of black, blue, and purple galaxy with strings attached to them. On the end of the strings are different constellations of stars.

The only thing Anakin manages to say is a whispered, "Holy fuck." 

He shows them his and he takes them to meet Padme because not just one, but three soulmates. He never thought he would even get one soulmate and now he has three and somehow he still can't believe it. Three people who share his soulmark. Four soulmates, they're soulmates and he touches he marks because he can't believe that it's real. 

(And it's in that universe where Anakin kisses them on new years eve during the countdown with silver glitter on Padme and Satine’s lips and Lemoncello on his and Obi-Wan’s. It’s gentle and perfect and something just slides inside them, like this was what was meant to happen. This is what they were missing.)

Their soulmarks feel warm and it feels like coming home.

And when they to separate the only thing Anakin can say is, “I have to say this is the best way to start the new year.” 

They laugh because of course that's what Anakin would say.

“Now aren't you happy we came to the party, Anakin?” Pdme teasingly asks

Satine twines her fingers through Padme’s and says, "This certainly is a good way to start the new year."

They spend the rest of the night getting to know each other and somehow it feels like they've known each other for years. 

They learn that Satine and Obi-Wan met at a new years eve party four years ago, the same way Anakin and Padme met three yeats ago. They find out that Satine is a human rights attorney and Obi-Wan is a professor at NYU.

And on and on it goes, the four of them learning all there is to know about each other.

Anakin looks at them and his breath catches in his throat because they look like they were meant to be. And there's something so undeniably soft about the way Obi-Wan's eyes crinkle when he smiles. Or the way Satine laughs so beautifully and carefree. Or how Padme holds their hands and presses chaste kisses on their cheeks. 

And he hopes that it'll still be this way on the next New Year's Eve.

Two: You wear a turtleneck to cover all the lovebites I gave you last night and we eat pancakes for breakfast and share cereals out of the bowl.

(They live in an apartment together in this universe. In this one it softer, it's lighter. And in this universe they're happy. It wasn't easy by any means of course. They still had tears and anger and heartbreak in this one. But eventually they got it right-eventually they got the ending they deserved in this one.)

Anakin is wearing a turtleneck to cover up the bitemarks they left on him the night before when Padme and Satine walk into the kitchen in the morning. He's making pancakes for breakfast at Satine's request and hands them bith their mugs of coffee.

“My love!” Satine exclaims as she Takes it from his hands.

“Good morning, my-”!

“I meant the coffee Ani.”

“Wow okay rude.” He says with a pout on his lips.

She presses a kisses to his cheek and smiles. He isn't wearing a glove to cover his prosthetic and even thoughh he hasn't worn one in front of them for months it still makes her smile. She smiles because it means that Anakin trusts them enough to show them, that he feels comfortable enough not to wear the glove. She and Padme shares a bowl of cereal as they sit in the kitchen counter. Sometimes she can't believe that after everything that's happened she gets to have this. Obi-Wan is reading the newspaper and his brow is scrunched in confusion, honestly she thinks he looks adorable like this although Obi-Wan woulf deny that he's anything close to adorable. His eyes are warm and he's biting his lips as works on today's crossword puzzle eyes 

Padme leans over to see which words he's one and muses out loud, “What's fourteen letters for ‘My question to you?’”

“Do you need coffee?” She offers

“I would love some more, babe!”

Obi-Wan sighs beside deside them with a smile on his face as he drinks his tea. Satine has to admit that she finds it a bit funny that for someone who absolutely hates coffee he has three soulmates who wouldn't be able to live without it. She know that he wouldn't trade livinng with three coffee enthusiasts and these morning for anything in the world thoigh. She knows it because when she looks at them: Obi-Wan with his glasses sliding down his nose and laughing at something Anakin said. Or Padme with her curls in a messy bun eating ceral out of mismatched bowls mugs as her and Obi-Wan share the cross word puzzle. Anakin with messy curls and sings terribly off key to a song he's fallen in love with for the week. She knows because she wouldn't trade these mornings for anything either.

+1: And the one universe where we don't happen:

(This universe is a cruel one. It's dark and suffocating and it takes and takes everything from them. Satine, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme happen here, this was their beginning, middle and end. And they were happy for a bit in this universe. They loved and they lost and there were good times and bad times, and maybe it's because of this universe that they got different chances to get it right.)

Satine Kryze dies first here and she dies in the arms of the man she loves. And it's almost slow motion, like watching a train crashing as he sees Satine get impaled by Darth Maul’s saber. And it's like Qui-Gon Jinn all over again, two people he's lost to him and two people he thinks he's failed.

(In another universe she lives and they meet under very different circumstances. In this one the four of them fall in love little by little and the loss of Satine cuts them deep. The wound they have over her never really heals it's still there aching and bleeding because it wasn't fair. It wasn’t fair.)

And Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan wonders if any of this force forsaken war is worth the price they're paying. If it was worth the death of Satine, and it wasn't.

Anakin and Padme comfort him as he breaks down in her apartment when he gets back. His shoulders shake and it takes everything for him not scream. They hold him through it and he can't do anything but desperately hold onto them. Anakin and Padme look at each other, and they’re hearts break because they loved her, they loved her too and she wasn't supposed to leave. Not like this. Never like this. 

Sometimes they look at the their soul marks and it hurts. Satine’s dead and it reminds Obi-Wan of how they met and fell in love. It reminds Padme that the war has taken everything from them and even she wonders how the galaxy came to this. It reminds Anakin that one day he'll lose Obi-Wan and Padme and he knows-he knows that he won't survive that. But he looks at them and he remembers Satine and he remembers that at least for now he has them still.

(Maybe in another universe where the crown isn’t heavy on her shoulders and the war didn't tear everything apart she could have lived. They could have lived. Maybe in another universe the galaxy and everything in between aren't against them. But they had this universe and this one wasn't meant for happy endings. No, those didn't exist for them here.)

The war goes on and the pain he feels over Satine’s death gets a little bit more manageable. They're back on the battlefield trying to survive and trying to win and the force itself feels tainted and twisted at times, the darkness creeping in through the cracks that the war leaves behind. Padme is on a battlefield, a different one than their's, but a battlefield nonetheless. She fights in the senate and with each passing day she wonders how the democracy she loved so much got corrupted as Palpatine gains more and more power.

(In another universe they don't have a war. Or maybe in another universe they did, and maybe in that one the choices they made were different. In that one they did get their happiness. In another universe they meet under similar circumstances and Anakin never trusted Palpatine. In that one they knew what he was and what he was doing. In that one Satine never died and Anakin never pushed them away and actually listened to them. In that one order 66 never happened. In that one everything was different.)

Mustafar happens and that was the day Obi-Wan lost everything he had left. And he wants to believe that Anakin didn't do those things, that Anakin is still good and light and he hasn't betrayed everyone 

That he hasn't betrayed him.

“I loved you.” And his voice breaks because this is Anakin. It's Anakin and he should hate him. He has every reason to hate him after everything he's done. After betraying him and Padme and the Jedi and every oath they've taken. He should hate him after what he's done to Padme, but even now, even like this he still loves him.

And he doesn't think that his heart can break anymore than it already has. Not until he hears the anger and bitterness in Anakin's resounding, “I hate you!”

And the smell of fire and the sound of screams breaks something in him. And just like with Satine a part of him dies with Anakin Skywalker that night. He turns away, going back to Padme because he has to save her he's already lost Anakin and Satine and he can't lose her too. He can't lose them all.

Except that he does.

And it will be years from now, Obi-Wan will live in the desert and the soulmark will be a reminder of everything that he's lost and everything the he loved. Satine, Padme, Anakin-all dead. 

(There's an infinite number of universes out there. Some give them the ending they were robbed of here. Some give them an even worse one. Sometimes they all meet again and sometimes they don't. And maybe this universe was the beginning. And maybe this universe saw the grief and the heartache that it gave to them. It saw everything that was robbed of them little by little. Perhaps that's why it gave them other chances in other universes.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this!!! Pls let me know what you think!<3


End file.
